


Let's meet again | Chiaki Morisawa x Reader

by ItaruSimp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/ItaruSimp
Summary: yaya another draft but angst because i need help !!!
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Let's meet again | Chiaki Morisawa x Reader

[Y/N] [L/N], a 3rd year producer at Yumenosaki.

The beloved producer for Ryuseitai who all the members came to care about.

Little by little you felt weaker and weaker.

You wanted to keep pushing for as long as you could though 

"Y/N!" Chiaki shouted and ran over to you

You greeted him with a small smile to match with his much larger smile

"Are you busy today? If not let's walk home together!" 

You smiled and nodded, he took your bag and carried it for you as he normally liked to do.

Even though he loved you, you never told him.

It would hurt him too much

But when it happens

Would it just hurt more?

"I heard theres going to be a new V-Cinema! Isn't that super cool!" Chiaki exclaimed to you and you nodded.

He went on about different tokusatsus and about Ryuseitai as we walked to my house.

You never spoke much but Chiaki didn't mind, when you did speak it always made him light up with a sparkle in his eyes.

Except this time,

Your vision started getting hazy and you felt you were going to collapse.

"Chi..ak..i..." You called out with your weak, shaky voice before passing out.

He was there to catch you though, but he didn't know what to do except call 119 

The sound of sirens were heard

He sat in the waiting room the whole time waiting for them to figure out what was wrong.

"Whats your relation to [L/N]-San?" A doctor spoke up

"I'm her boyfriend! Is everything okay!?" He shouted out in a panic, of course he was trying to keep his cool cheerful personality.

But deep down inside he was afraid and scared.

"Her condition worsened, she doesn't have much longer. Do you know where we cant contact her parents?" The doctor finally asked.

Chiaki's heart had shattered right then and there

"What do you mean she doesn't have much longer? What happened?!" 

The doctor had explained and Chiaki was shocked

Why did you never tell him you were ill

Why did you never tell him you would die soon

Eventually they contacted your parents to come so they could see you one last time.

They allowed Chiaki to see you as well, of course.

"Why- Why didn't you tell me, [Y/N]?" Chiaki choked out, trying to hold back his tears

You just smiled lightly at him

"I couldn't worry my hero. I'm sorry...Chiaki." You spoke quietly and weakly once again.

He grabbed your hand and held it, trying so hard to hold his tears back at this point.

"I love you so much, [Y/N], I don't want you to go just yet!" He finally yelled out.

"I love you...too...Chiaki." You smiled at him.

"One day...in the future...we'll meet again..." You spoke before closing your eyes and drifting off into a never ending slumber.

Chiaki held your hand tighter and finally started crying.

The news hadn't went public at Yumenosaki at the time.

"Isn't this strange?" Tetora spoke out during practice.

"Is what "Strange"?" Kanata asked Tetora

"Captain's been missing practice lately, so has [Y/N] but she missed a lot anyways."

"It is "Strange" indeed."

Chiaki hadn't shown up to any of his classes lately, any basketball games or practices, any of Ryuseitai's practices for about 2 weeks.

When he finally returned people noticed how rough he looked, he didn't seem very cheerful yet he still wore a smile.

No one wanted to question him at the time.

Once the rumor spread though, everyone knew why.

In the future, Let's meet again...☆


End file.
